A clasp which generally answers the description that has just been given is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,734 (Prestinari). This clasp also has a cover and two push-pieces whose axis of extension does not merge with the axis of articulation of the cover. However, the description given is not sufficiently explicit to explain the security provided by this clasp, namely whether it is absolutely necessary to simultaneously press on both push-pieces in order to open said clasp, or whether pressure on a single push-piece, accompanied by simultaneous pressure on one side of the cover opposite the push-piece, leads to the same result, which is absolutely prohibited in the view of the Applicant of the present invention.